The invention relates to a self-locking sealing and wiper ring for a pneumatic cylinder. The ring is a cylindrical body of elastomer material having a bore, inside and outside faces having appropriate sealing and wiping lips and an annular projection joining the outside wall of the body.
A sealing and wiper ring of a related type is described in German Petty Patent No. 78 31 104. It is a one-piece ring body of elastomer or plastomer material which is supported by a very wide mounting shoulder disposed on the inward-projecting edge which faces away from the pressure. This arrangement can lead to great difficulties in the assembly as well as disassembly. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to develop a sealing and wiper ring which permits simplified handling during assembly or disassembly and is nevertheless able to seal against low pressure.